Abrazame
by boons-007
Summary: Luffy sentia como la vida se le iva y antes de partir queria que ella hiciera algo por el... pesimo summary, es mi primer fic denle una oportunidad :D,(LuNa)(AU)
"ABRAZAME"

Por:Boons-007

Canción: Abrázame- Camila

Pareja:Luffy X Nami

N/A:Este es mi primer fic el cual se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba esta gran cancion que se las recomiendo con un final triste

Edades: 17 años (Luffy) 16 años (Nami) Aunque se que nami es mayor

Genero: tragedia-Dramático

* * *

 ** _Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido, Que estoy desesperado, y según mis latidos No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor…_**

En la casa Nami se encontraba dos jóvenes, discutiendo. Tal vez en voz baja pero las palabras aun así eran dañinas.

-Lo siento, Luffy-

-No se como puedes andar con el.

-Entiéndelo yo lo amo.

-Pero…

-Me voy, Luffy-la chica tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a la salida

-Espera- suplico corriendo tras de ella.

Tomando su mano a la mitad de la calle, haciendo que ella tirara sus maletas

-Por favor, Luffy… ¡déjame ir!

-No puedo, Nami, ¡Entiéndeme!- dos lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas

-No puedo- le dio las espalda- no siento lo mismo.

-Pero yo te amo- suspiro- Nami

 ** _Y antes de perder de vista mí camino, Quiero mirarte un poco Y soñar que mi destino, Es junto a ti, mi amor._**

Un sonido muy conocido se escucho. Cada vez más gemidos de la chica eran más sonoros, no podía decir que no le dolía. Pero no quería que la viera llorar. Un coche se aproximaba a toda prisa, que apenas el joven japonés pudo percibir.

 ** _Quédate un segundo aquí, A hacerme compañía Quédate un poquito mas quiero sentirte mía_** …

-¡Cuidado Nami!- Empujo el delicado cuerpo de la mujer dueña de su corazón. Evitando el contacto con el automóvil,

-¡Luffy!-El cuerpo del japonés se encontraba bañado en sangre. Igual que las maletas de la chica.

El hombre salio del auto a la pareja se encontraba rodeada de personas, y una ambulancia se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-¡Luffy!- la chica mezclaba sus lágrimas con la sangre regada en el pecho del japonés.

-me duele-

 ** _Y abrázame, y abrázame,Y abrázame, y abrázame,_**

-¿Eres un tonto porque lo hiciste?- reprocho, Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus rojos labios, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

La ambulancia llego y se llevo el cuerpo aun con vida, Nami no quiso apartarse y los acompaño hasta el hospital.

Los paramédicos se llevaron al joven a urgencias.

 ** _Hoy me había dado cuenta, que no había sentido Tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido Que dios hace mejor._**

La chica espero desesperanzada en la sala de espera. Una persona adulta salio de urgencias vestida de blanco.

-Como esta doctor-pregunto sin rodeos.

-señorita, si quiere que sea sincero con usted…no pasara de esta noche.-Ella se quedo muda mirándole directo a los ojos, no podía creerlo.

El señor vestido de blanco tomo entre sus manos las de la chica.

 ** _Y antes de perder de vista mí camino, Quiero mirarte un poco Y soñar que mi destino,Es junto a ti, mi amor_**

-se lo digo porque…me imagino que usted querrá despedirse.-

El lugar se quedo por un momento en se escuchaba los teléfonos sonar y algunos estornudos.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

 ** _Quédate un segundo aquí A hacerme compañía, Quédate un poquito mas quiero sentirte mía…_**

El lugar apestaba a medicina. Solo se escuchaba sus suspiros y la maquina que marcaba los latidos de su corazón.

Abrió despacio sus ojos al escuchar la puerta rechinar.

Ella entro lo más suave que pudo y se sentó a su lado.

Luffy solo la miraba con alegría, mientras los otros ojos reflejaban tristeza.

 ** _Y abrázame, y abrázame,Y abrázame, y abrázame,_**

-Hola-dijo con dificultad el Chico

-¿Porque lo hiciste?-El volvió a sonreír como lo había echo hace poco tiempo, con un deje de sarcasmo.

 _ **Dame una razón, para quedarme yo no quiero tu compasión, Quiero que estés conmigo, hasta que me haya ido.**_

No respondió, solo la miraba, nada más.

Nami empezó a sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes no lo soporto y corrió hacia la puerta

 _ **Y abrázame… abrázame,Y abrázame, y abrázame,**_

-Quédate por favor- dijo antes de que saliera y lo volviera a dejarte solo.

Accedió se volvió a sentar a su lado pero esta vez miro al Chico con una sonrisa, El chico empezó a sudar y ha jadear, apretaba con fuerzas las sabanas blancas.

 _ **Dame una razón solo quiero una razón. Y abrázame, y abrázame,**_

-Siempre me… siempre me consideraste un chico…inmaduro- le era difícil hablar.

Nami lloraba a cantarazos. A pesar de que trataba de evitarlo. Tomo la mano del chico.

-No siempre lo fui…

 ** _Dame una razón, para quedarme yo no quiero tu compasión Quiero que estés conmigo, hasta que me haya ido_**

-no quise que esto pasara, Luffy-

-Quédate…por favor…abrázame- Una ultima suplica, un ultimo deseo. Su Último deseo.

 _ **Y abrázame, y abrázame, Dame una razón, yo no quiero tu compasión,Quiero que estés conmigo hasta que me haya ido.**_

Ella lo hizo y se hundió en su pecho soltando sus amargas lágrimas, Ahí hasta dejar de escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

 _ **Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido Que estoy desesperado, y según mis latidos No me queda mucho… tiempo a mi favor…**_

FIN

 **FAVS? COMENTARIOS?**


End file.
